


A Spark of Hope

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey Week 2018 [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cannon au, F/M, Soulmates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: Prompt: Soulmate AU any marks on your skin appear on your soulmate’s and vice versaFor Damerey Week Day 6: Favorite AU





	A Spark of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> YAAASS two in one day, and I just need to get the last scene finished before I post my last Damerey week entry - which will be Chapter three for [Painted History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181438/chapters/37810928)
> 
> Hope you like this, I love soulmate AUs. This is one that has been half done in my files for a while now, hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> \- Jumana

Rey woke up to another scorching morning on Jakku. Stretching as much as she could in the cramped interior of the AT-AT, she made her way to where she had stashed a few bites of yesterday’s rations. She sighed when she was finished.

Rey couldn’t remember a time when she wasn’t hungry. Sometimes she got more food for her work, mostly she was just barely scraping by on quarter portions a day, sometimes not even that.

As she pulled her hood over her head she felt a cut open up on her lip. It wasn’t a deep cut, and it wasn’t bleeding, but it left a mark. Probing the cut with her finger Rey stepped out of the AT-AT and loaded her staff onto her speeder. Just as she was about to leave she felt another cut open, this time above her left ear.

Rey was used to these strange markings appearing as if from nowhere. She’d heard people in the market mention that they were a link to a person’s other half, a soulmate, a person who was supposed to be there to help you navigate through whatever obstacles came up. Rey wasn’t sure if she believed these superstitions, no one had ever been there to help her, and yet the marks still appeared, seemingly without any cause.

She was halfway to the first starship in the junkyard when the cut on her right cheek appeared. Whoever was on the other end of this connection, whatever was making these marks, Rey could tell that they were in agony, even if she couldn’t feel the full weight of it. The marks pressed like a strong grip into her skin, imprinting themselves onto her, reminding her that there was someone else out there.

Rey continued on to the starship. She had already scoured most of the interior of this one, but it should still give her enough to eat that night, there were a lot of nooks and crannies she had yet to explore. As she was climbing up to what used to be a command center she noticed a dark splotch appear on her shoulder as another moment of pressure shoved into her stomach.

_What’s happening?_ Rey thought, her hand drifting to cover the mark under her shirt for a moment. She sighed and looked around the room, taking in the sparse objects that had been left by other scavengers. Whatever was happening to the person on the other side of this connection, she still needed to eat.

She had collected a decent amount of scrap that day, even if Unkar Plutt cheeped her for a quarter portion, when she heard the panicked beeps of a droid.

Rushing towards the noise she noticed a little BB unit that Teedo had tangled in his net. Rey chased Teedo off and turned to tell the droid to find his own way home. For some reason BB-8 decided to follow her back to the AT-AT. She decided one night with the droid wouldn’t hurt. It wasn’t like the droid would need food or anything.

Most of what BB-8 was jabbering about she didn’t understand. His master was named Poe Dameron and he was on an important mission. For some reason the name stuck in her mind. Poe Dameron, it felt familiar. Rey brushed it off, she didn’t have time to help a droid figure out where its master was. She’d deal with it in the morning.

When they got to the AT-AT, Rey left the droid in the main compartment to change. She noticed dark splotches that covered her stomach and ribs.

She shook her head. Whoever it was must live a rough life, this wasn’t the first time bruises like this appeared, but this was the most that had ever appeared in one day.

* * *

The next morning Rey awoke with new bruises on her arms and legs. This was getting ridiculous. Scouring her meager possessions, she managed to find a pointed piece of charred wood. She had never done this before but she trusted her instincts. Pulling up her sleeves, revealing some of the old scars that she had received over the years she scratched _Alive?_ between the scars, deep enough scratch into her skin, but not deep enough to scar. She could only hope that they were deep enough to reach the other person. Replacing the wrap over her arm, Rey straightened as she heard a beeping.

BB-8 was watching her, his eye on her sleeves.

“What is it?”

BB-8 looked up to her face then back to her wrist then back to her face, before rolling back into the main compartment of the AT-AT.

Rey rolled her eyes and collected some scraps that she had saved for times when she couldn’t make it out to the junkyard. She didn’t think she could really get that much done with BB-8 on her heels.

She returned to Unkar Plutt’s salvage shop the following afternoon to receive her rations for the parts she’d managed to find. She was walking through the streets of the marketplace, BB-8 hot on her tail when an older woman appeared. She was staring at Rey’s face, or rather at the marks that were still visible on her face.

“You need to find them,” the old woman said pointing at the mark on her cheek. “They are calling out to you.”

“Wha—” Rey began but was interrupted by the panicked screams of BB-8 as yet another scavenger tried to take him away.

Rey managed to fend off the attackers, leaving two of them unconscious on the ground and another bleeding. BB-8 was still jabbering away, indicating the tall dark-skinned man who was standing a few feet away watching the scene unfold.

[He’s a thief!] BB-8 said in Binary. [He stole that jacket from Master-Poe!]

Rey ran to catch up with the thief, who took off running. Rey managed to trip him up as BB-8 rolled up.  BB-8 reached out with one of his probes and shocked the man’s leg.

“What’s your hurry, thief?” She asked.

“Thief, what?” he shouted.

“The jacket, this droid says you stole it.”

“I’ve had a pretty messed up day, alright? So I’d appreciate it if you stop accusing me of—”

He shouted again as BB-8 sent another bolt of electricity into his leg.

“Stop it!”

“Where’d you get it?” Rey asked. “It belongs to his master.”

The man sighed. “It belonged to Poe Dameron. That was his name, right?” he said, looking at BB-8. For some reason the name sent a shiver down Rey’s spine. BB-8 looked up at her then back to the man. “He was captured by the First Order. I helped him escape, but our ship crashed. Poe didn’t make it.”

BB-8’s dome dropped dejectedly.

“Look I tried to help him, I’m sorry.”

Rey watched as BB-8 rolled away. Something in her didn’t believe him. She didn’t think that this Poe Dameron was dead.

She turned back to the man. “So you’re with the Resistance?”

The man stood up and started babbling about how he was with the Resistance. The way he spoke made it obvious he didn’t know what he was doing. Maybe he was a new recruit. Most of the people who spoke about Resistance fighters talked about how they were underground and working through a secret network.

“I’m Finn by the way,” he managed to interject between breaths.

“Rey.”

“I—” Finn began to say but broke off when there was a shouting.

Immediately Finn pulled Rey under a nearby tent flap. “Let go of my hand!” Rey shouted as he began to run, dragging her away from the marketplace and towards the outlands. “This way!” she shouted, tugging him to where Unkar kept the ships he’d ‘collected’ over the years.

They managed to make it onto a ship and get into hyperspace before the Stormtroopers even knew what happened.

* * *

Rey was sitting in the co-pilot’s seat of the Falcon when it appeared. Letters, pointed and precise, as if written using an actual pen, appeared across the palm of her left hand.

_I’m safe, are you? Where are you?  
_

Rey breathed a sigh of relief. Her soulmate, whoever they were, weren’t dead from the injuries that Rey had imprinted on her. They were safe and they were talking to her. She turned to where a rack of nicknacks were hanging in the back of the cockpit.

“What are you doing, kid?” Han called out from the pilot’s seat.

“Looking for a pen,” Rey said absently, pulling out drawers as she searched. There had to be a pen somewhere on this bucket. “I need to write back.”

“Here,” Han said, holding one up, a strange smile on his face. “Don’t waste too much of the ink.”

Rey snatched the pen and wrote on the back of her left hand, _I’m fine. I’m Rey. I’m on the Millenium Falcon._

“We’re coming in on Takodana,” Han called over the comms.

Rey sat back down to watch as they pulled out of hyperspace.

* * *

So much had happened in the last day. Rey couldn’t wrap her mind around everything that had happened. She’d flown the Falcon, she’d been kidnapped and tortured, she’d fought a powerful Dark Force user and won. She’d found a mentor of sorts in Han Solo, then lost him just as quickly. She almost lost her first real friend.

Stepping off the Falcon, Rey was in a daze as she saw an older woman step around the crowd that had gathered to greet them.

“Han would have been proud of you, sweetheart,” the older woman said as she drew Rey in for a tight hug.

Rey nodded against her shoulder as they stood on the tarmac. Taking a deep breath, Rey released who she now realized was Leia Organa.

Leia patted her cheek before turning to walk back into the base.

Rey could feel the eyes of someone on her. Turning, she saw a dark haired pilot standing a few feet away.

“Hi,” he said walking up to her. “I’m Poe.”

“I’m Rey.”

“I know,” Poe said, pulling off his left glove to show her the careful writing on the back of his hand.

“You-you’re,” Rey stammered. “But-”

“I know it’s confusing, but I’ll explain what I know,” Poe said, his smile both charming and calming. “But first, let’s go get you something to eat.” Poe offered his ungloved hand to her.

Rey took his hand, a strange feeling of connection sparking up her arm and into her chest.

Poe’s smile did not waver as he lead them to the mess hall.

Rey looked at him with wonder in her eyes. She could tell, no matter where she went, Poe would be with her, in spirit if not in body, from now on.

From now on, she wouldn’t have to be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> \- Jumana


End file.
